Plague (symbiote)
Plague is an alien that is actually a combination of two DNA structures; one of human and one of Klyntar. The transformation itself was gained during Rex's expiditions around Earth-616. He had inexiplicably come across a data sample of a barely lifeless arm that belonged to a symbiote bondee. The Klyntar itself was managing to barely survive off the remaining flesh on the arm, this thusly allowed Rex to scan it; the creature was then taken into air-tight cryogenic sample jar, and brought to Galvan as a sort of gift to be studied by it's scientists. As Plague, Rex's body is coated in a thick form of the symbiote as opposed to his genetic code being altered. While using this transformation, his overall strength and skills are brought to their highest, however the symbiote feeds off his aggression, causing him to usually experience psychotic episodes of fury, and gain a much more sadistic and violent behaviour, something which he himself finds unable to control. Despite these drawbacks, Rex values Plague as one of his most deadly transformations within the Deltamatrix. Powers *Superhuman Strength: Plague is superhumanly strong. He can lift about 50 Tons; this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. *Superhuman Speed: Plague can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. *Superhuman Stamina: Plague's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair his function. *Superhuman Agility: Plague's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Plague's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Durability: The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Plague's body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Plague can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining significant physical injury. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite this, however, it is possible to injure him. Plague is able to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. It isn't known, however, if he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs, although he appears to have no visible signs of issue. Plague is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections as long as he remains transformed, and bonded to the symbiote. *Wall Crawling: Plague has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slickened surfaces. *Webbing: Plague can project a powerful, organic web-like substance. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. *Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that Plague wishes (however, his overall physical appearance remains the same). *Constituent Matter Generation: Plague can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Plague can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Plague can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. Weaknesses *Sonic and Heat: Plague, like all others of his kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause Plague physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Featured Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Camouflage Aliens